Hearing devices are portable hearing apparatuses which are used to provide hearing assistance to the hearing-impaired. In order to accommodate the multiplicity of individual requirements, different designs of hearing devices are provided, including behind-the-ear hearing devices (BTE), in-the-ear hearing devices (ITE) and full-shell/half-shell (concha) hearing devices. The hearing devices cited by way of example are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. In addition to these, however, bone conduction hearing aids as well as implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged bearing is herewith stimulated either mechanically or electrically.
Essential components of the hearing devices include in principle an input transducer, an amplifier and an output transducer. The input transducer is typically a receiving transducer, e.g. a microphone and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output transducer is mostly realized as an electroacoustic converter, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter, e.g. a bone conduction receiver. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic configuration is shown in FIG. 1 by way of the example of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or more microphones 2 for recording the ambient sound are incorporated in a hearing device housing 1 that is designed to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3, which is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1, processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker and/or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. In certain cases the sound is transmitted to the ear drum of the hearing device wearer via a sound tube which is secured in the auditory canal by means of an otoplastic. The hearing device and in particular the signal processing unit 3 are supplied with power by means of a battery 5 which is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
When wearing hearing devices and other hearing apparatuses, the individual user can find himself or herself in different hearing situations. For example, he or she can find himself or herself in the hearing situation “quiet environment”, “environment with background noise”, “concert hall”, “telephoning” etc. The detection of the hearing situation “telephoning” is particularly desirable, since it occurs relatively frequently and in this case the hearing device should be adjusted fundamentally differently compared to standard hearing situations. When a telephone call is made, namely, an inductive input signal can generally be used and acoustically incoming ambient noises can be greatly attenuated. For the user it is particularly advantageous if the hearing situation “telephoning” is detected automatically by the hearing device or the respective hearing apparatus so that a telephone call can be conducted satisfactorily from the outset.
For automatic detection of the hearing situation “telephoning”, a widespread practice at the present time is to attach a magnet to the telephone, said magnet actuating a reed contact in the hearing device when the telephone is brought close to the hearing device. The positioning of the magnet in relation to the reed contact is critical. Moreover, the proximity of the strong magnetic field is detrimental to the hearing device receiver, the reason being that a strong magnetic field can not only lead to temporary interference, but also result in the destruction of the receiver or loudspeaker. Furthermore, the reed contact can also easily be triggered by other magnets not attached to the telephone and consequently cause an incorrect control action or program selection.
A wirelessly programmable hearing aid device is known from the publication EP 1 389 035 A2. Said device has a transponder by means of which it can receive programming signals from a programming device and send back specific response signals. For this purpose the transponder has an electric coil.